The Day I Met My Twin
by Kara Ferrite Mhlynda
Summary: Katy has always wondered why she got sad whenever she looked in a mirror. She finds out why when she meets her long lost brother and sister that she never even knew about. she also goes through some interesting experiences with her brother.
1. Chapter 1

"

Katy May Alfred (Ally or Kam)

Age: 16

Hair: Brown, short, spiky at the ends.

Eyes: Brown

Height: 5'6"

Body: Curvy in all the right places.

Personality: She loves people and of course adores animals. She doesn't really "like" like boys but she has many guy friends, and they are only friends.

Justin Tyler Past (J or Justin, Katy calls him Tyler)

Age: 16

Hair: Brown with blond highlights, skater.

Eyes: Brown

Height: 5'11"

Body: built

Personality: He loves talking to girls and always flirts but has never been serious about it. He also has braces that look good on him.

How he knows Katy: They met when he moved but didn't hit it off till last year when he finally matured.

Brittany Marie Skyler (Brit-Brat or Britt)

Age: 17

Hair: Brown with red streaks, long

Eyes: Green

Height 5'4"

Body: Curvy in all the right places

Personality: Just your typical cheerleader type girl, although she's not a cheerleader. She also has braces.

How she knows Katy: She moved to PA from Florida when she was 8 and the two of them have been friends since.

Elizabeth Rachel Skyler (Rachel or Lizard)

Age: 16

Hair: exactly like Katy's

Eyes: Blue with brown specs

Height: 5'

Body: She looks like an 8 year old

Personality: depends on what day it is. Some days she is sweet others a little devil others a pervert. She also has braces.

How she knows Katy: Katy was forced to be friends with her at the age of 7 and has never had the guts to tell her to bugger off.

Carl Thomas Alfred (Tom or Carl)

Age: 15

Hair: black/brown

Eyes: brown

Height: 6'2 1/2"

Body: hmm lets just say could have more muscle so basically he skinny.

Personality: uhhh… yeah he's just plain weird but everyone loves him anyway.

How he knows Katy: he is her younger brother by 14 months.

Elizabeth Marie McConnell (Beth)

Age: 17

Hair: Blonde

Eyes: Brown

Height: 5'5"

Body: curvy in all the right places

Personality: she is the typical definition of a cheerleader ...because she is one.

Sean Seamus (shame-us) McConnell (Seamus or Shame)

Age: 16

Hair: Brown

Eyes: brown

Height 5'6"

Body: Built

Personality: He loves people and of course adores animals.

Ok so I'm not going to describe anyone else because who doesn't know what Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy, Flint, and Zabini look like? So yeah they're in this too. The thing is they are all grown up, married and have kids.

You woke up Sunday morning and got ready for church. It was summer so you wore a pair of dress pants with a mini skirt over them, and a nice blouse. You loved wearing things that were different. You were up two hours early because you wanted to get to church on time. You walked into your brothers' room.

"Carl, Levi, time to get up. We have church today so lets go."

All they did was moan and groan at you. (Carl was 15, and Levi was 10.) Then you went into the kitchen, grabbed your cereal, bowl and spoon, and sat down at the dining room table to eat. Eventually your parents came down the stairs.

"Katy were going to take a shower make sure the boys are up, dressed and ready to go."

"Ok, mom, I will."

"Thank you. We won't be long."

You got your brothers up and they ate breakfast and got dressed. After your parents got out of the shower you all left for church.

The message was ok, but you couldn't wait for Youth Group. You were home schooled and lived in the middle of nowhere so you didn't see your friends except at church.

"Brit-Brat, is anyone sitting next to you?"

"Yeah someone is sitting there...you."

"Haha, Brit very funny." you said sarcastically. "So where's Rachel?"

"She's in New Jersey with my Grandma for the week."

"Are you serious? Hallelujah!"

"Yeah, really. I can't believe she's gone for a whole week, and Josh and David went to."

"So you're the only kid left this week? That must be awesome."

"You would think but I'm bored all the time."

While you two were talking Justin came up behind you and wrapped his arms around you.

"Hey babe how was your week?"

"Fine until you came along and ruined it," you said with a disgusted look on your face.

"You know you love me, Babe."

"Mmhmm, you keep telling yourself that J. Just keep telling yourself that."

"Aw come on! What's a guy got to do to get you to like him?"

"Get this through your thick skull hotty, I don't date! Never have, probably never will."

"Never say never, Babe."

"Whatever Dude, have a seat next to me before I change my mind." you said while laughing at him. You see, he liked you but you were a tomboy so you refused to go out with him. All the boys you knew loved you and couldn't understand why such a hot girl didn't like them. They couldn't handle it so they just kept pestering you.

After church was over you went outside to the playground. All your friends were talking about stuff that happened when they were little. You wanted to join in on the fun, but you didn't remember anything from when you were younger than 4 yrs. old. All you knew was that you were born in New York and moved to Pennsylvania when you were three because your dad was given a honerly discharge from the Air force and he wanted to go to college in PA. (He didn't go to college when he was supposed to because he didn't like it then.) While everyone was talking you noticed a boy and girl about your age standing by the fence that went around the neighborhood houses. They were just standing there and it seemed they were staring at...you?

"Hey Brit, are those kids staring at me?"

"I don't know, I guess. Do you know them?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out. They look familiar but I can't think of when I've seen them."

Just then they walked over to you and sat down on the hill next to you.

"Katy, do you remember us?"

"Yea… no, no I don't think I do. Why? Am I supposed to know you?"

"Katy we've been looking for you for a few months now." the boy said. "I am..."

HAHA...CLIFF HANGER!!


	2. Chapter 2

"...Your twin brother, Sean Seamus Alfred."

"You must have the wrong Katy. I don't have a twin brother. Maybe you mean Katy Rich, or Katie Decanally?"

"No, I think I mean Kathryn May Alfred. Didn't mom and dad tell you about me?" he asked sadly.

"What about me?" the girl said.

"Oh, sorry sis, Katy, this is my…er…our sister Elizabeth Marie."

"Ok so I know my mom has always wanted a daughter named Elizabeth Marie, but she said the she will never use that name." I said matter-of-factly.

"Ok," Elizabeth said, "bring us to 'your' parents and we will prove it to you."

"Fine," I said, "Follow me."

We walked into the church and into my parents' classroom. They were talking to some people about the status of my older brothers Shane, and Paul. The second they saw us they both stopped mid sentence and just stared. My mom ran over to us and my dad soon followed.

"Sean? Beth? Is it really you?" my mom asked quietly.

"Yeah, it's us," Beth said, just as quiet.

My mom looked around and then dragged us all into an empty classroom.

"What happened to you two? The Police said they couldn't find you and that you were dead."

"Well..." Beth replied.

Flashback

The smell of doughnuts was everywhere. That would make sense seeing as there were six kids in the back yard eating doughnuts. The eldest, Paul, was nine years old, soon to be ten. Shane was seven years old and Elizabeth was four. Then there was Katy, and Sean, who were twins. They were three. Then there was the baby, Carl. He had just turned two a few days ago. The kids were all playing happily, except poor Katy who was being chased by a rooster who wanted her doughnut.

"Ay Bef," Sean said while stuffing the last of his doughnut in his mouth, "Wace you to da maobokth."

"Ok Shame," Elizabeth replied, "On your mark, get set, go!"

Obviously Beth won because she had longer legs, but still it was a close race. When they got to the mailbox they both leaned against the sign that read Eggs For Sale. Their parents had lots of chickens so they sold the eggs. Just a few minutes after Beth and Sean started resting, a car pulled up. Inside was a woman, probably in her late thirties. She saw the children and immediately grabbed them.

"How could people give children away like that? It is so cruel. Ha, forget about buying them. Those folks don't deserve money for selling children," the woman said angrily.

"Hoo be you?" Sean asked in a frightened voice.

"I am Mary McConnell. I live in Canada and I was here visiting my sister Maurine. Thankfully I drove by here or else you two could have been sold to some crazy family."

"We aren't being sold," said Beth matter-of-factly. "We were playing by the sign…"

"I'm sure that's what your parents told tell you." Mary interrupted. "Honestly, selling children. I've never herd of such ridiculous nonsense. I'm going to take you home with me. Now, what are your names?"

"My name is Elizabeth Marie Alfred, and this is my little brother Sean Seamus Alfred. He is three and I am four."

"Ah, so that is why his grammar is not correct. I will let it go for now, but once he gets older, I will teach him correct English. Now, be quiet. I have to concentrate on my driving."

The two children stayed quiet, looking out the windows of the Volkswagen. Beth thought that maybe God had a reason for her and Sean being taken by this woman. Beth may only have been four years old, but she was a very Godly Christian. After a while they fell asleep. When they awoke, they noticed that nothing was familiar. Beth didn't know where Canada was, but she was able to figure out that it was a long was away from home.

Five Hours Later

"We're here. Come on we've got to get you two inside to meet your new father. Mark, I'm home."

"Hello darling," he said after kissing her. "Whose kids are these?"

"They are ours. Someone was selling them so I took them away."

"Did you pay for them?"

"I certainly did not," she replied angrily.

"Good, we don't want crazy people thinking they can sell children."

Beth and Sean just stood there stunned. Beth couldn't believe that they still thought that her parents were trying to sell her and her brother. Sean couldn't believe the color of Mark McConnell's beard. It was red. Sean had only seen red hair, not red beards. He thought they were all brown or white.

Beth and Sean soon forgot that they were Alfreds. They thought they were McConnells. Surprisingly, it was only two months after they had been taken.

One day Beth was drawing a picture. When she was done she handed it to her "mother."

"Here, mommy, I drew this for you."

"Thank you Beth." Mary said while taking it and looking at it. All of a sudden she dropped it and gasped. "How could I have been wrong? I could've sworn…"

The picture was of what looked like a girl and a boy next to a mailbox and a sign. The sign read Eggs for Sale.

"Mark, get in here quickly," Mary said.

"What is it Honey?" he asked once he got into the room. She showed him the picture.

"Beth, this is a nice picture. Good job!" he said.

"Honey, that's not why I called you in here. That picture is of her and Sean at their old house. That's the sign I saw them in front of. Beth must have been in front of the word 'Eggs.' They weren't being sold. We've just committed a crime. We've just kidnapped two children!"

"It's ok dear. We will just take them back and you can explain it to their parents. I'm sure they will understand."

"Oh, I hope so," she said anxiously.

The next day they all got into the vehicle and drove back to New York. Once they got to the house they saw a For Sale sign in the yard.

"Oh no. I think they've moved," Mary said sadly. "What will we do?"

"We will knock on the door and see if they are here."

Mark got out of the drivers seat and walked up to the door. He knocked. No one answered. He got back in the car.

"Look, a picture of Sean and I," Beth said pointing to a telephone pole.

Mark and Mary looked at it. It was a picture of them. It was a missing poster. They dialed the number and got a machine saying that the number no longer existed. The then decided to go to the police to see if they had the new address and phone number. When they got there they left the kids in the car and made it sound like they had possibly seen they kids. The police said that the case was closed and that the kids were considered dead. The couple thanked the police and walked back out to the car figuring they would keep the kids, seeing as how they didn't remember their family anymore.

As the years went by, Mary and Mark told the kids about how they came to be the McConnells. The kids couldn't remember much, only that last day. Sean could remember a girl that resembled him but he didn't know she was his twin. Every time he looked in a mirror he would start to cry for no reason. When he saw his reflection, he was reminded of her.

End Flashback

"Two years ago we started calling everyone in the Pennsylvania phonebook with the last name of Alfred to see if we could find you. We knew you had moved to Pennsylvania because the police were able to remember that. We moved here to Pennsylvania a year ago and started going to a church in Jermyn. We saw a picture on the missionary bulletin board that had a family with the last name of Alfred. We asked the pastor and he said that you weren't missionaries. When Sean looked at the picture, he saw Katy and just knew it had to be our family. We called the number but they said that you had moved a few years before. So we figured we would have to find another way to find you guys. It wasn't until last Sunday that we noticed the card had a church address on it. We decided to try coming here. It was our last hope."

"When we saw you outside Katy, I just knew it was you. It had to be you. I can't believe I was correct," Sean said happily.

I looked at him and smiled. "We do look a lot alike don't we?"

"You bet we do."

"Come her a minute," I said while pulling him into the women's bathroom. He and I stood side by side, looking in the mirror. I then turned to him.

"I can tell you aren't gay," I said happily.

"What? How?"

"You have your left ear pierced."

He sighed, "It is not pierced. It's a birthmark. Why does everyone think I have a pierced ear?"

I looked at him in shock. "It's a birthmark? I have one just like that on _my_ left ear!"

We then looked at each other closely in the mirror.

"Wow! We have everything in common," Seamus said, "Even our zits are in the same spot!"

"Ew, you're so disgusting… and they are called acne, not zits. Anyway, you have a point. We look identical."

"Except for one thing, you have boobs and I don't."

"You are so weird."

"Yeah I know."

I then grabbed a plastic grocery bag out from under the sinks. In it I had a pair of sneakers and two shirts.

"I'm going to get changed," I said taking my skirt off so I was left with my pants.

"You're going to change in front of me?"

"Why not? It's not like you'll see anything."

I then pulled out a gray and blue-stripped long-sleeved shirt. I put my head through and then pulled it down over my body not putting my arms in the sleeves. I then took my arms out of the dress shirt's sleeves and into the long-sleeved shirt's sleeves. Then I pulled the dress shirt off of my head. I then grabbed a black shirt out of the bag and put it on. It read "We need to talk – God." It was one of my favorite shirts.

When I was finished I looked at Seamus. He had taken off his hoodie and was wearing the same exact outfit that I was wearing, except for his shoes.

"Whoa, that's weird. We even have the same taste in clothes," Seamus said fascinated.

"Here, give me your left shoe."

"Why, you Stitch or something?"

"Wow we even watch the same TV shows, and no. We are going to wear one of each other's shoes."

After we switched our left shoes, we each pulled out a blue bandanna, rolled them, and put them on our heads.

"Wow, we both wear bandannas, the same way even."

"I always wear this bandanna. I got from dad," he said sadly.

"Do you mean your 'dad' or our dad?"

"Our dad. I wore it the last time we were together."

"Oh, coolies!" Come on; let's go see if anyone can tell us apart. We look so identical right now."

We walked out of the bathroom and into the classroom. Carl and Levi were there and it looked like they had just been told about their new siblings. Everyone looked at us with shocked looks on their faces.

"Which one of you is Katy, and which one of you is Seamus?" Beth asked.

"That's for us to know and for you to figure out," we both said together.

Everyone looked at us and finally decide they couldn't tell us apart. Everyone, that is, except mom. She pointed to me and said, "You are Katy. You have your ears pierced."

"Wow Honey," dad said, "I forgot about checking that."

"So did we," Beth said pointing to her, Carl, and Levi.

"Well, I'm going outside to hangout with my friends. Beth and Shame, do you guys want to come?"

"Yeah, we'd love to." They said in unison.

We walked outside, Beth and Shame on either side of me. When we got to the playground we sat on the grassy hill. Everyone turned to look at Seamus and me.

"Hey Babe," Justin said kissing the top of my head as he sat down beside me, separating me from Beth. So I'm guessing you now have a twin brother and an older sister just like in that dream you had?"

"Yep, you got that right," I replied. "How did you know I was Katy and not Seamus?"

"Easy… I'm not gay. You have a feminine thing about you. He has a male thing about him. I don't know how to explain it but I just knew."

"Sounds like true love," Beth said in a very girly way.

"Ew… me liking J that way? Don't make me throw up."

"Hey," Justin said put off, "What's not to like about me?"

"You're a boy for one thing," I replied.

"So you're gay?" Justin asked.

I sighed, "Heck no. I just don't like boys that way. Now if you will stop tormenting me… Everyone, this is my long lost twin brother Sean Seamus, and my long lost sister Elizabeth Marie. Be nice to them, treat them like you'd treat me, I know where you live, and I have to go pee so I will be back."

"Thanks for that… information, Katy. We really needed to hear that."

"Your welcome." I said cheerfully as I got up and ran inside.


	3. Chapter 3

When I finished in the bathroom I started to fix my bandana when a little girl came into the bathroom.

"What is a boy doing in the girls' bathroom?"

"I'm not a boy," I stated.

"Yes you are. I know a boy when I see one, and you're a boy."

"Ok I may look like a boy, but I'm not. Just get over it. You've been calling me a boy since last summer. Have you not seen me wearing skirts to church?"

"No, I've seen you wear a skirt, but I think you're just trying to trick everyone."

"Ok whatever," I said as I walked out of the bathroom. "She has serious issues."

I went back outside to realize that everyone was talking about playing a game after church tonight. It was called Underground Church. It was a pretty fun game. The boys were explaining to Shame and Beth how to play.

"So you want to go find your teams 'pastor' and he will give you a verse," Josh Mills said.

"Yeah, then you go and find your teams 'Secretary' and say the verse to her without being caught by the 'KJB,'" Joseph Peters finished.

"That doesn't sound so hard," Shame said.

"That's not all," Justin replied. "It will be dark, there are other people running around, and if you get caught, you go to 'jail.' Oh and there is more than just one verse. It is a whole passage that your team has to work on getting to the 'secretary.' It's lots of fun!"

"That sounds harder, and more fun," Beth said. "When will we play it?"

"Tonight after church, right?" I asked.

"Correct," Justin said.

Just then our _Isuzu Rodeo_ pulled up so the three of us said goodbye and climbed in to go home. We had to figure out how to get two more kids into our house. Our house wasn't really big, but it would have to do until we could build my parents dream house. They had the land, just not the money for the house.

"Ok, Levi, you are going to have to move all your stuff back into Carl's room. Katy you can move your stuff into Levi's old room, and Beth you can have Katy's room. Sean, you will share a room with Katy. All the rooms have bunk beds except for Katy's room, since, until now, she was the only girl," my mom said.

"I was just going to ask where we would be sleeping," I replied. I guess my question has been answered."

We spent the whole day after lunch moving all of Levi and my stuff into the proper rooms. Beth and Shame had a suitcase each but we decided that tomorrow we would go shopping. They would need more clothes than one suitcase. After supper we went back to church. My parents had started a puppet ministry so during the evening service those of us on the puppet team would be down in one of the classrooms practicing. The people that showed up today were Edward Barmiest, Brittany Skyler, Dylan Past, Justin Past, Kristian Past, Jonathan Paul, Lauren Paul, Corrine Hannah, Carl, Levi, Shame, Beth and I. We were all surprised at how good Beth and Shame were. Puppets must defiantly run in our blood.

After we finished puppet practice all of us that were in the Senior High went into our Sunday school classroom to wait for everybody else. When they all got there we were given the rules, again, and we were split into two teams. Shame and I were on opposite teams. We were dressed identical so know one could tell which one of us they had on their team.

"It doesn't even matter Josh. It's not like were playing tag and you have to know who is it. Just be glad one of us isn't a KJB. _Then_ it would matter which one of us was which," Shame said.

"I got it," Josh Mills replied, "You are Katy. She has played this movie a lot so…"

"Your wrong," I stated, "I am Katy. So now that this has all been cleared up, let's play the game."

We started playing the game and we were all having lots of fun, some more than others. I ended up walking into a room with a guy and girl kissing. Of course, being who I am, I yelled at them to get the butts out of that room and start playing or I would tell our youth pastor, Pastor Frank, what they were up to. When they walked past me, I noticed who they were: Josh Kline and Kate-Lynn Shylock. They were not just kids from the high school who decided to join us all in the game; they were two kids from our youth group. As they walked past me I gave them evil glares before I continued on with the game myself.

After two hours, the game was finally over. Seamus's team won. When we got home, we immediately went to bed. We had a long day ahead of us shopping for Beth and Shame.


	4. Chapter 4

When we woke up the next morning, we had to eat breakfast really fast. We were leaving early to get to the mall when it opened. Most of the stores in the mall didn't open until 10:00 but it took half an hour to get to the mall.

"I call shotgun," Shame yelled.

"I was going to call that," I said unhappily.

"Oh well, you snooze, you loose."

"You will pay for that little boy," I said, pretending to sound evil.

"Little boy? I happen to be almost the same height as Carl and he is a whole foot taller than you."

"Ha, don't make me laugh. Carl _may_ be a foot taller than me but you are not almost his height. You are the same height as I am and, I am older than you," I said sticking my tongue out at him.

"By, like what, ten minutes? Big whoop."

"I will sit up front then if you two can't decide," Beth said as she sat in the front seat and fastened her seatbelt.

"See what happens when you argue with me. Not only do you lose the argument but neither of us gets to sit upfront," I said glaring at him.

"First, if you had just let me sit up front we wouldn't have had to argue. Second, who says you won the argument? Neither of us won," he replied.

"If you two don't stop arguing, you will be grounded for a week," mom said with a very unhappy look on her face. We both got into our seats in the back and fastened our seatbelts.

After a while of driving, we finally got to the mall. We spent several hours buying clothes for the three of us. Yes I had clothes already but they were getting two small so we figured since we were out already, why not buy them now. Seamus and I both decided to get similar clothes so we could annoy everybody and confuse them. After we finished shopping, we drove home.

"Now I didn't tell you guys this but we were planning on going to your grandparents' house today. We are going to take two vehicles because we can't have you two in the back with out seatbelts for an hour drive," mom said.

"But mom, we did it on the way home from church. Why can't we do it on the way to grandma's house?" I asked.

"Because I said so that's why," she replied.

As we drove we started getting closer to Toys R Us. Shay, (as I now started to call him) and I started begging to be allowed to go there because "we have never been there."

"Fine, Beth and I will wait out here. You two have ten minutes to get in, look around, and get back out here, no more, no less."

"Come on Kay," Shay called using his new nickname for me. We both came up the nicknames at the same time. Mom had told us that those were the names we used to call each other when we were little because we couldn't pronounce either of the other's full name. I couldn't even say my own name!

When we walked into the store, we were both awestruck. The place had so many toys. It was like two kids in a toy shop, oh wait… it was. We both split up figuring we could cover more ground that way. We both were interested in the same things so it would be easy to get something we both wanted.

After walking quickly through several isles that had baby toys in them I came upon a row filled only with stuffed animals. It was like heaven to me. It had every type of stuffed animal imaginable. I stopped to look at some of them that had buttons to be pushed. Being the person I was, I pushed all the buttons and listened to the music they were all playing. It sounded horrible because the songs were all different. The next thing I knew, someone was tapping my shoulder. My first thought was 'oh great, it's a worker and they want me to stop playing with the merchandise' so I prepared my 'I am buying something for my little sister' speech. When I turned around though, there was a boy around my age standing there. He didn't look to nice though. He grabbed me by the hair and put duck tape around my mouth so I couldn't scream. I knew instantly what was going to happen. He was going to kidnap me. The only thought that popped into my head was 'Shay, come help me' and sure enough he was right there nailing the guy in the face with a stuffed animal. Shay then ran over to me and gently pulled the tape off of my mouth. He and then noticed, we were cornered. We both grabbed onto each other and I started thinking 'I want to be at the cash register right now.' The next thing I knew, Shay and I were right behind the last person inline for the register. We both didn't care how we got there we just wanted to pay for our things and leave. Heck, we just wanted to leave so we quickly put the stuff we had grabbed in some random isle and walked quietly out the door.

"Let's not tell mom or anyone about this till we are old and grey, okay?" Shay asked me.

"Agreed," I replied.

Once we got back to the vehicle we got in, fastened our seatbelts, and got ready for the ride home. We didn't see the man that had tried to kidnap me driving the car following us home. If we did, I am sure we would have told mom and Beth right then and there about what happened.

Sorry that it is short.

BTW...I originally had all these uploaded on Quizilla...but that place is not as cool as it used to be...so yeah...


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Sorry this took so long to get up here. Hope you all enjoy it!**

After we got home from our shopping trip, we all got dressed for going to our grandparents. We hadn't told them about finding Beth and Shay so it was bound to be interesting.

"Mom," my mom said to her mom, "you will never guess who we found yesterday at church." My grandma looked at her confused. "Elizabeth and Sean!"

My grandma didn't look like she believed at first but then she saw the two of them walk in and she was so surprised. My cousin Andrew was sitting on the couch in the living room and when he saw me and Shay standing next to each other, the look on his face was like he had seen a ghost.

"Hey, everybody," Shay said nervously.

"Let's bounce on the trampoline," I said, "Because all this talk is going to be boring. They went missing, the people who took them understood their mistake, they tried bringing them back, we moved so they couldn't, they tried to find us, they finally did, and now we're all back together end of story now lets go have some fun," I said all in one breath.

"Ok," Andrew replied, "You don't have to be so pushy."

We went outside and hung out although my cousins had a hard time telling Shay and I apart. We had dressed similarly on accident but figured it wouldn't matter. Obviously it did. They eventually didn't call us either name, but just spoke to us directly. I figured it was ok, because we both looked identical, except I had my ears pierced, but Shay and I wanted to change that. We also wanted to get our lips pierced, but that is not important.

"So why does Aunt Linda call you Sean, Katy call you Shay, and everyone else call you Seamus?" Austin, my cousin Andrew's eleven year old brother, asked.

"Well, mom calls me Sean because that is my first name…I guess she likes that name. I don't like it hence my gong by the name Seamus. Katy calls me Shay and I call her Kay because that is what we used to call each other when we were little. It kinda came naturally I guess," Shay replied.

Just then Andrew's mom came down the stairs from the porch upstairs and glared at Carl. "Carl, drop the basketball right now," she yelled at him.

"Aunt Jen, he didn't brake it," I said, speaking of the basketball hoop thing that she had bought her sons. "It was Shay and I. We got playing too rough and the bar broke. It was an accident."

"It might have been, but I am sick and tired of all these 'accidents' that seem to happen around my house. That game cost a lot of money and now it is broken…just like every other toy or game of theirs we let you guys play with."

"Well, what do you expect? They are toys, they brake eventually. And its not like they were broken on purpose, although I am half tempted to brake one over your head right now…" I said mumbling the last part. Right after I finished saying it a hockey stick flew up in the air and broke itself over her head, exactly how I had imagined it.

"Wow, Kay, did you do that?" Shay whispered.

"I think so…?" I replied not sure if I did it or not.

"What just happened?" my aunt asked, "Which one of you threw this at me?"

"None of us 'threw' it at you. It sorta sprouted wings and hit you… which sounds kinda odd now that I think about it," Andrew replied.

Just then a motorcycle pulled into the yard. On it was a man, which I could have sworn looked familiar. He had dark brown hair that was shaggy. He also wore glasses and had on an outfit that looked like something my parents wore…old fashioned. Then he spoke and I instantly recognized an English accent. "Hello, my name is Professor Potter. I work at a school over in England. Is there a Mr. and Mrs. Alfred around somewhere?"

"Yeah sure…they're inside, I'll show you," Carl informed him.

Beth Shay and I just stood there, staring at him. We then ran inside after him and Carl to see what he wanted with our parents. He didn't talk though. Je just handed them three letters, whispered a few words, then left. We were all puzzled, except my grandmother. She understood what it was all about.

"Who was that guy and why do those letters have Beth Kay and my names on them?" Shay asked.

"Well, that man was the Headmaster at a boarding school in England that my grandmother went to. Of course the Headmaster at that time was Professor Dumbledore…"

"So you mean to tell us that we are going to a school for witches and wizards??" I interrupted.

"Well, essentially yes, that is where you three will be going. You see, we are pureblood witches and wizards in this family. The problem is my grandmother was the last one allowed to have her powers. A spell was cast on her that if she married a pureblood their children would not be able to have magic until twins were born. Obviously we have not had any twins in this family…that is until you two were born. But when you two were separated we figured it wouldn't work because you two had to be together to brake the spell. I guess, since Sean, you have always known you had a twin sister, and Katy, you also knew, but then again you didn't, if you understand what I mean," my grandmother said.

"Yeah, I understand." I replied.

"Good, now Beth having powers I am not sure why, because it was only supposed to be the twins and then all children under their age. Then again it might just be some fluke in the spell. It _was _cast a while ago. Anyway, school at Hogwarts will be starting soon, so I do believe they will be sending someone to come get you two…am I right?" she said directing the question at my parents.

"No, he said all the two of them had to do was imagine themselves in the town and they would be there. He gave us a picture with these envelopes. Inside of the envelopes are all the things you must bring and a few things you could bring," my mom said still in shock.

I grabbed the envelope with my name on it and Beth and Sean did likewise. After a while of talking, that I just plain ignored, we were allowed to leave for Hogsmeade, as the place was called. No on knew how Shay and I knew we were going to a school for witches, but we had figured out that it had something to do with our incident at Toys R Us and with my aunt and the hockey stick. When we arrived I realized who the man reminded me of. He looked like a clean shaven version of the man who was bothering me in Toys R Us. It was then I realized he must have been testing us to see if it was us. I had heard something about we were a legion or something but I wasn't sure. I have a very short attention span so I almost always forget some things about conversations.

When we arrived we instantly started searching for all of our supplies. It was very hard because they wanted us to get books not only that first years had to get, but also the books that would get us caught up to our normal grade. We should be in our fifth year…so we had a lot to get caught up on. When it came to buying pets Shay and I both got kittens whereas Beth got an owl.

Not long after we finished we were met by a woman with bright red hair and several children surrounding her. I also noticed Professor Potter with her.

"Why hello, my name is Mrs. Weasley. You three must be the Alfred children. Am I right?"

"Yes, that's who we are."

"Well, let me introduce my grandchildren to you. They will be going to Hogwarts with you. There is James and Holly Potter. There parents are of course Harry and my Ginny. James is in your grade Beth, and Holly is in the grade below so she will be with you twins. Harmony and Melody are also in your grade. They are Hermione and my Ron's children. Then we have Chase, JP, and Laura and they belong to Fred. His wife died a while back. Last but certainly not least, we have Georgia, Mercedes; Marcy for short, and Thomas. They are George's children. Oddly enough his wife died a while back too. These six are all going to be first years."

"Well, it is nice to meat you all. Um…where are we supposed to go now?"

"You can stay with us until tomorrow when the train leaves. I arranged it with your parents already," Professor Potter informed us.

"Ok, Thanks," Shay and I said in unison.

**A/N Ha, bet you didn't see them going to Hogwarts did you? Ok so maybe you did because this is labeled under Harry Potter stories and I DID mention them in the first chapter when I was describing everyone... Review please!! **


End file.
